


Memories of Neo-Tokyo

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Drunk Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories from the lifetime of the Capsule Gang based on a tumblr page called 'Texts From Neo-Tokyo'. A Summary at the beginning of each story will read the 'text' from the tumblr page as to what the story is explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are cooking Lunchable Pizzas on a fire pit!

"I can't believe that idiot shop clerk still leaves the room when we come in. How the fuck old is he?" Yamagata laughed as he set the bag of his 'loot' on the ground near the fire.

"Who the fuck cares so long as he keeps doing it," Kaneda smiled and plopped himself down on the ground, "So who got what? I got the pills from that nurse I've been fucking," he pulled out a small, plastic bag from the pocket of his orange jacket and shook it. The little orange and blue pills rattled around. It was easier and cheaper to fuck the school nurse to get them than it was to find money to pay for them on the street.

"I got the beer," Yamagata said cooly.

"I've got the condoms for the girls later," Kai smiled widely. No reason for any of them to end up with a kid any time soon.

They all looked over at Tetsuo now, "What'd you grab, Tetsuo? Anything good?"

The short haired youth shifted in his powder blue hoodie. His fingers clutched around a bag. He always ended up being a disappointment when it came to this. He did his best and he knew it still wasn't good enough this time, "Uh, some American shit, I think," he opened the bag and pulled out one of the small boxes.

It was a plastic container with a bright yellow film over the top. Across the middle of the package was written in red and white lettering Lunchables and had a picture of a rather crappy looking pizza under it, "I'm not really sure what it is, but it's food."

"Seriously, Tetsuo?" Kaneda moved next to his friend and snatched the box, "What the fuck is this?"

"Way to fuck up, Tets," one of the others chuckled.

"No, no. Wait a minute. It's food. I mean, we don't know how it tastes. It could be good. Everyone likes pizza, right?" Kaneda turned the little container around in his hands, "I'll try it first."

They all watched rather intently as their leader pulled back the film and looked at the stuff inside. There was a section holding shredded cheese, another holding several slices of pepperoni, and a larger section with three disks of semi-hard dough and a plastic bag of red sauce, "This is some bullshit. You have to put it all together yourself," he grumbled as he tried digging out the cheese, "These containers are so fucking small! How are people supposed to get their fingers in there?! This is ridiculous."

The others resisted laughing for the time being as Kaneda finally managed to get some of the cheese out, "Well fuck...I have to put the cause on first. Tetsuo, hold the cheese," he held the small pinch of cheese out for his friend to take, "How am I supposed to do this without a table?!" he snapped as he held the sauce pack with one hand and tried to figure out how to hold everything. Finally, he settled on ripping the packet open with his teeth and squirting it on one of the dough disks, "There's nothing to spread it with! This is some cheap shit! Tetsuo, put the cheese on it."

He finally got it together and they all watched with wide eyes as he went to take a bite. Kaneda spit it back out and made a face, "It's cold! Why the fuck is it cold?! Pizza is supposed to be hot!"

"Maybe..." Kai reached out and grabbed it from Kaneda's hand, "Maybe you have to warm it up yourself?"

"This is the laziest food. You have to do everything! How the fuck are we supposed to warm it up?"

Kai inched closer to the fire pit and started to hold the pizza out to it, "Ow!" he dropped it quick into the flames as they licked his fingers. Everyone else laughed around him.

"Moron," Kaneda laughed.

"Let me try..." Yamagata snatched the second one Kaneda was making and set it on the edge of a school book they were supposed to be using to study for their mechanics trade class. It wasn't like he planned on using it. He moved the book forward and towards the flames, using the book to keep his hand at a safe distance. It didn't work out quite like he planned as the book caught on fire. The others laughed louder as he tossed it in a flailing fit, "Well, that didn't work."

"Maybe you're just supposed to eat it cold," Tetsuo commented.

"Ugh, it tastes like cardboard though," Kaneda wrinkled his nose, "Maybe we can use the disks to line our stomachs or something for the beer..."

"Uh, guys, we need to go..." Kai's face had a fearful expression on it as he started scrambling towards his bike, "Fire!"

The rest of them turned quick to see the fire starting in the area behind them were Yamagata had thrown his flaming book.

"Ah!" they all screamed and darted for their bikes, leaving behind the bag of Lunchables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit, and I can't get the band aids off my nipples...

The three boys snickered and shushed each other as they hovered over the threadbare couch. They were all high as a kite and drunk as skunks. This was a common situation for them. The bikes were out of gas, the pills were all gone, the beer was drunk, the girls were all fucked to sleep, and the music was dying down. There wasn't much left to do, except to enforce the rule of 'The First One Asleep'.

Everyone knew that they didn't want to be the first man asleep at a party. It meant that whatever happened was their own fault for sleeping.

Tetsuo was sprawled out on the couch, mouth hanging open, drool coming out, and snoring away.

They poked him a few times and jumped back to see if he would wake. The most they got was a few extra loud snores.

"He's so gonna get it," Kaneda snickered.

"Hell yeah, he's the one that shaved my legs last time, wasn't he?" Yamagata asked, but the others didn't answer. It was a rule that no one ever told who did what. It kept revenge at a group level and not a one-on-one, "Give me the bandaids."

"I got the superglue," Kai laughed.

Kaneda brought a pair of scissors down to Tetsuo's white shirt and started cutting it up the middle, "Do it quick. It might wake him."

"Doubt it," Yamagata chuckled. He'd slipped a few sleeping pills into Tetsuo's last drinks. He was sure that it was him who did the leg shaving. Rules or not, there were always personal quarrels.

He opened up two of the bandaids and held them out for Kai to put the superglue on them, "Okay, shirt is done..." Tetsuo's bare chest was exposed to them.

"One...two...three...go!" Kaneda said.

Yamagata slapped the bandaids down on the other male's nipples and they all took off in a stumbling run as the sleeping boy snored loudly.

It would be the last time Tetsuo fell asleep first at a party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could send you my dick right now, I would. That's how good a friend I am.

"Come on, Yamagata! Open up the door! I can't help you if you don't open it!"

"Piss off! I changed my mind! I don't need help!"

Kai sighed. He'd gotten up and dressed just to come here and help. They lived next door to each other and their walls connected. He'd heard the knocking and calling for help at five in the morning. He knew that Yamagata had a girl in there the night before. He never got a decent night sleep when Yamagata had a girl over. The man was like a machine.

"Open the fucking door!" he snapped. He was glad the others mother wasn't home. The woman didn't like him much. Said that he was a bad influence. She was blind to the fact that it was Yamagata who gave him his first drink, cigarette, and nude magazine, "I got out of bed to help your ass and you're gonna open the damn door, Yamagata!"

There was some shuffling around and he heard his friend getting closer to the door, "You don't get to laugh! You got it?!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." he muttered while rolling his eyes, "Just open the door."

Kai's eyes went wide for a moment as his friend opened the door. Then the laughter and the door slamming back shut, "Oh god..." he couldn't stop laughing, "Oh god...Yama...Yamagata...Hahahahahahahahaha!" he set a hand on the door as he doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up! Go away!"

Somehow, he managed to regain himself and speak a little more serious, "Come on, Yamagata. Open the door."

It took several minutes, but his friend finally did open the door again. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to laugh again. His friend, possibly his best friend, was standing there in nothing but his underwear with a bag of frozen vegetables held over his crotch. He looked a mess. He'd probably spent the night drinking, popping, and fucking. The whole gang usually spent their nights partying together, but they still occasionally wanted nights to themselves.

"What the hell happened to you?" he just had to ask, "And what the hell do you need me for?"

The taller male moved through the messy room and sat down on the edge of his sheetless bed, "It was that bitch last night. I bought her dinner. I bought her drinks. I gave her the last of my capsules. All I wanted was a fuck in return. I was even willing to settle for a blow."

"Let me guess, she wasn't into it?"

"Yeah! Stupid bitch! It wasn't like I was gonna force her into it. I ain't a fucking Clown member. I don't fuck a girl if she don't want me to. There's no fun in that."

"So what happened?"

He sighed and groaned as he moved the frozen bag a little, "She bit me..." he growled, "She turned me down for a fuck, so I asked her to go down on me. I didn't even complain about not fucking. She dropped to her knees and acted like she was all into it. She even said it was the best looking one she'd ever laid eyes on..."

Kai rolled his eyes again, "That should have been the first clue she was gonna do something."

"Fuck you..." he grumbled, "Next thing I know, she bites it. I swear, I thought it was gonna come off."

"So that's what that yelling was about. I thought you were just being kinky again," he snickered.

"Then she gets up and says that if she sees me again, she's really gonna bite it off. Fucking crazy bitch..." he shook his head, "That's the last time I pick a girl up from that bar! They're all bat shit crazy!"

Kai couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and just let it out again, "Oh, that's great. Yamagata got his dick chewed. Oh that's fantastic..." he wiped a tear from his eye, "So, what the fuck do you need me for?"

"I can't...I can't see how bad the damage is."

His eyes narrowed at his friend, "Then go to a fucking doctor."

"No way. They'll do a drug test. I get one more mark and I'm going to the detention center for six months. Come on. I know it's not bleeding, but I need to know how bad it is."

"Can't you just fucking look down? It is your dick. It's not like you can't see it."

Yamagata shifted uncomfortably, "It wasn't actually my dick she bit. It was my balls. I can't see them all the way..."

"Shit, you want me to check out your balls?! "

"Come on, Kai. I can't ask the others," they'd never let him live it down. Kai wouldn't either, but he'd at least not tell the whole school about it, "Remember those two girls last month? I hooked up with the ugly one so you could nail her virgin friend. Remember?! I nailed her so you could feed that virgin fetish of yours. A fetish I ain't told the guys about."

He sighed, "Okay. Fine. I'll look..."

"Thanks man."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my hangover is so bad, I feel like my eyelashes make blinking a workout...

The jukebox blarred music. Throbbing, pounding music. The kind that makes your chest rattle. Deep bass and loud. It was hard to hear anything else.

Everything was bright too. Colors blurred together and lights felt like they were mini-suns.

Tetsuo had never felt like this before. It felt better than sex. Better than the first capsule he'd ever taken. Infact, he knew that this was because of the pill Kaneda had given him. It wasn't the usual fair. It was a new one. Something that nurse the gang leader had been fucking gave him. Something stronger. Kaneda only got two of them. Being best friends, he was the natural choice to be given the second one.

It made his head spin, but it was beautiful. He couldn't imagine anything better.It made his skin feel like it was on fire and tingling all over. His whole body felt light and warm. It was like the world had slowed down just for him. All the movements outside his little booth at the bar, the sound of the music, and the noises of the other bar goers were slowed. The bass thumping his heart seemed stronger though. It was perfection. He'd never seen the world this way before.

He could feel his blood flowing in his veins. He could feel his lungs expanding with each breath. He could feel the capsule in his body releasing the drug. He could feel the world.

Nothing could take this feeling away. He felt invincible. Felt like a god. Tetsuo never wanted it to stop. He wanted this feeling forever. He could see nothing wrong with feeling this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried sending you something for Valentine's Day too, but they said they couldn't deliver Skittles and Ecstacy.

"She's gonna be mad at you, Kaneda. You remember what she said on her birthday? That if you forgot Valentine's Day, she wasn't gonna let you fuck her anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She says that shit all the time, Tetsuo. I hate clingy girls and she knows it. She knows she ain't the only one I'm screwing. I don't know where she gets off thinking so high and mighty of herself. I don't even let her ass on my bike anymore, but she still don't get it."

"Maybe you should just be blunt about it. Tell her to piss off."

"Naw, I'll just continue to be passive aggressive about it. That always works out for the best."

"Whatever you say, Kaneda. You're the ladies man."

"Damn right I am! Now let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like your virginity...sometimes you have to pretend like it's still there.

"I know it your first time, Babe. It's mine too," Kaneda cooed softly into her neck as he pecked it with kisses, "I bet it won't hurt much. I hear it feels really good."

"You're really a virgin, Kaneda? I thought you got around with all the girls. I really want my first time with someone else who hasn't done it. I just want it to be special like that."

A faux offended look spread across his face, "Why would I lie to you, Babe? Especially about something like that? If I got around with all the girls, don't you think I'd be with one of them right now? I have to talk big because of the other guys. If they knew I hadn't really been with a girl, then they wouldn't respect me as much. I really want it to be special too."

"Really?"

"Of course. No one respects girls more than I do. Around here, you're not gonna find a lot of guys like me. Just a bunch of scumbags. Wouldn't you rather it be with me than one of those perverts? If the Clowns get their hands on you, they'll be rough. I don't want to see that happen to you. You deserve to enjoy it."

Her eyes lit up as he talked, "Oh, Kaneda, you deserve to too. Oh, Kaneda. Please be my first and let me be yours."

Bingo. He had her in the bag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the bartender just told me that there were numerous people who saw me having sex on the rooftop last weekend.

He panted and groaned as he thrust against the other body. It felt incredibly good. This kind of sex didn't happen often. He was just the right about drunk and high that it made it feel better, but he wasn't about to pass out or throw up. It felt more than good. It felt more than great. It was just mind blowing.

Yamagata was always a bit of an exhibitionist. He liked the idea of being seen. Nothing got him off more than that.

Panting and moaning as he made his next conquest for the world to see.

It was hard these days to get a thrill. Drugs were easy to get. Alcohol even easier. Even a good fight was something that happened daily. Simple sex wasn't enough to get him going anymore. He needed something 'more'. He needed to know people were talking about it and knew about it. That people could see it.

But there was a skill to it. It was one thing to bend someone over the bartop and fuck them senseless, but then he'd just end up with his skull bashed open by the bartender. Screwing in a booth was fun, but it was becoming pretty common. He'd had a few rounds at the school, but the gym teacher/disciplinarian would ball bust them if he caught them. Yamagata wanted fun, but he also wanted to keep his boys in place.

He'd found this to be the perfect spot. It was the roof of a low building. Just tall enough and shadowed enough from the bright city lights that people could see him, but they couldn't tell who he was or who he was with. It allowed him to hear people talk about it the next day and still be able to explore the kind of stuff he liked.

Such as men.

Yamagata liked women as much as the other guys in the group, but he had urges for other guys too. He liked Kaneda's dominance. He liked Tetsuo's baby face. He liked Kai's...well, he just liked Kai. The guy was his best friend. He'd never tried anything on him, though he did tend to find guys who were similar in build to Kai.

"You promise no one is gonna find out about this?" the man below him managed to pant out between Yamagata's thrusts.

"I ain't stupid," he snipped, "I ain't gonna tell anyone I was fucking a guy. You think I'm an idiot?"

"Fuck that feels good..." the other man moaned.

"Shut up, you're ruining this for me. Just moan," he groaned as he leaned over the other a little more and continued to thrust. It felt better if he could pretend it was Kai and it was easier to do that if they didn't talk too much.

Yamagata wondered how many people would see him tonight.


End file.
